


Lion and Fox

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Knight Tales [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obvious is often overlooked. Even if it is Colin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion and Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after "Foxling and Wolf"; Colin is a knight himself by this time.

The two riders were poised at the opposite ends of the jousting field, their armor shiny in the late afternoon sun, heads proudly held high, their lances raised in salute. Then the signal sounded and they were rushing at each other, meeting in the middle of the field, their lances crashing into the other in a display of brutality that made the crowd roar in enthusiasm.

Two knights were leaning against the railing that separated the jousting field from the area where the tents of the participants of the tournament had been raised. Both winced in sympathy as one of the combatants was lifted clean out of his saddle and crashed to the ground, his heavy plate armor impacting with a thud that could even be heard over the din of the shouting crowd.

One of them wore dark leather armor that had seen better times and the coat of arms of Ireland and was known as Sir Colin, a traveling knight without land but a voracious appetite for adventure. Sir Sean wore polished chain mail and the insignia of the British crown and he was a trusted advisor and earl in the service of the queen of England.

They were an unlike pair but over the course of the years they had met at various tournaments and formed a loose friendship through the consummation of great amounts of alcohol.

"That must have hurt." Sir Colin muttered as they watched how the fallen knight's servants rushed onto the field with a stretcher.

Sir Sean nodded but a look at him showed Colin that his eyes were not on the loser. Just as everybody else he watched with awed admiration as the other knight took of his helmet, revealing a shock of golden hair and a bright smile that seemed to light the dreary morning. The young knight waved at the audience and was showered with cheers and flowers.

"Good Lord." Sean sighed softly, as the young knight rode over to the stands to accept a pretty lady's shawl. 

"He's so sweet it ought to be illegal." Colin commented and finally won Sean's attention.

"That's his wife," he explained, pointing to the young noble woman who had tied the shawl to the knight's lance and now was beaming proudly as her champion rode off to where his tent was pitched.

Sean's eyes followed the young knight leaving with nearly as much adoration as the wife. He only faintly noticed Colin's fingers starting to drum a nervous rhythm on the wood of the railing. Probably he was still pissed off because he had lost a sword match against the young knight the day before.

"One would think that you wouldn't be such a fan of the boy." Sir Colin said. "After all he beat you at jousting too."

Sean just shrugged good-humoredly and turned back to Colin as the young knight disappeared into his tent. "He beat me fair and square. One should always try to be a gracious loser."

Colin snorted. "Not that you have displayed any of that grace ever before."

Sean blushed slightly. "Well..." he stated eloquently. 

He tried to ignore Colin's questioning look but the Irishman did not let up. Sean didn't really feel like admitting to his infatuation with the young knight. But it probably was pretty obvious anyway so what was the point in behaving like a shy maiden.

"Let's say I wouldn't mind being tumbled by this particular knight again. Only in more private quarters." he tried to explain as politely as possible.

Both of Colin's dark eyebrows went up trying to meet his hairline. "Is that so?" the younger man asked with more than a little surprise. "Didn't know you had an interest in men..."

Sean searched the other's face for some sign of disgust or mocking but there was only surprise and an expression Sean couldn't quite place.

Colin glanced over at the stands again to where the young knight's wife had been sitting. "I guess you have tough competition." he said, a hint of gloating and something else in his voice.

"No chance to win in that field of honor." Sean said, knowing full well that the young knight only had eyes for his beloved wife. As the young knight was a member of the British court as well, Sean had had plenty of opportunity to try all his tricks on him. Nothing had worked. The young knight hadn't even noticed that there was more than fatherly friendship on Sean's mind. It had been quite down-putting. "Seems I'm too old a geezer to attract the attention of a young stud like him."

Some of his feeling must have shown in his voice as Colin's gaze suddenly softened. "You're not that old," the younger knight said with a smile that lacked the mischief that normally was his trademark. Strangely enough, it seemed rather insecure. "Maybe you're just looking for conquest in the wrong place?"

It took Sean quite a moment to get the meaning behind those words, combined with the hopeful look on Colin's face. These facts and Colin's intense loathing of the young British knight suddenly made all new kinds of sense.

It presented an option that Sean had never before even thought about. He had considered Sir Colin simply as a drinking buddy. Slightly chagrined he realized that Colin had given him quite a few hints in the past. Probably as many hints as he had tried to give the young knight he had been trying to woo so unsuccessfully.

Looking at the Irish knight with a suddenly different interest Sean found more things to his liking than he would have expected. That Colin was a seasoned fighter he had always known but constant training had also shaped a body that was as lean and fit as a prized horse's. He had also always known that Colin was quite successful with the ladies but now he noticed, why. There was a rough sweetness to his smile and his dark eyes had just the right amount of seductiveness.

How on earth had he spent night upon night drinking with this man without ever noticing how dead sexy he was?

And to top things off, Colin had obviously noticed the look Sean was giving him and now a slight blush was creeping into his face.

"What?" he growled defensively.

Sean presented him with his most charming smile. "Just appreciating the view," he purred, inching closer to Colin who in turn withdrew slightly startled. 

Probably this turn in events was a little fast for him but he caught himself quickly, one eyebrow raising again but a seedy smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"Are you now..." he said, trying in vain to appear untouched by the sudden interest of the older knight.

Simultaneously they both glanced about quickly, both noticing that on the jousting field the next to opponents were facing each other and that they were still surrounded by a teeming crowd of people.

"How about we move somewhere... more quiet?" Sean suggested, keeping an inconspicuous distance.

A grin spread on Colin's face. "Some 'private quarters' you were saying earlier, I believe?"

"Exactly." Sean's grin matched Colin's. "My tent or yours?"

Colin wrinkled his nose. "Definitely yours. Mine's so small we'd traipse all over my squire."

They made their way through the knights, servants and squires who were hurrying to and fro across the tent area. The day’s tournaments were mostly over but now everybody was preparing for the various festivities that would be hosted throughout the town. And even those who had not been invited to one of the grand affairs were going to spend the night in some local tavern, the losers drowning their frustration, the winners celebration their victories.

Sir Sean had planned to either go to the ball hosted by the duke of the city or spend the night drinking with Colin. That he was going to spend the evening before the coming night with Colin doing something else entirely had not been on his schedule. But as walking beside the man he had known for several years now he realized that he was looking extremely forward to finding out what the younger knight hid under his faded leather armor.

And the companionable silence with which they walked was a pleasant counterpoint to the constant chatter of a certain young British knight. A knight who was talking about his pretty wife nonstop.

The longer Sean thought about it the less was he able to discern why exactly he had fancied the blonde when this gorgeous Irishman had been within reach for such a long time. To many hits on the head maybe.

Then they arrived at Sir Sean's spacious tent. Being a knight of such a high standing had its benefits. Like being able to afford a tent that was large enough to be separated into several 'rooms'.

Sean led the way into the area he used to receive guests. Although Colin had visited him in his tent before he now gazed about appreciatively again.

"There is definitely something to be said for privacy." Colin commented.

Sean nodded. In here the noise of so many people crammed into so little space was pleasantly muffled.

Which left them pretty much alone all of a sudden. Alone with each other.

For a moment, they looked at each other slightly unsure of how to proceed but then Colin's trademark cocky smile returned. "So... mighty Sir Sean, now that you have me all alone in your lair, what do you intent to do with me?" he asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Relieved that this would obviously not get complicated or serious, Sean returned the grin. "I was thinking about ravishing you." he replied thoughtfully.

Colin blinked in consternation, then laughed, then got back into the role he had picked. "Ravish me, indeed? And you think you can make me submit to your foul intentions?"

Sean prowled towards him. "Absolutely." he purred.

"And what if I scream for help?" Colin asked, waiting for him, licking his lips.

"Scream all you like, nobody will hear you." Sean announced in complete disregard of reality. Then he reached Colin and suddenly they were both grabbing each other and clashing in a kiss just as violent as if they were on the field of battle.

While they were wrestling for supremacy Sean tried to steer them towards the curtain that separated the guest area from his bed chamber. He did succeed in maneuvering them threw the curtain without tearing down the tent but lost the fight in the process. So when they landed on the bed it was Colin who was on top, kneeling over Sean, holding his arms down above his head.

The grinned at each other.

"Who does the ravishing now?" Colin asked smugly.

"Looks like it's you." Sean conceded, then slowly licked his lips to savor the aftertaste of Colin's kiss. Spicy, strong, manly, delicious. Definitely something to have more of.

Colin obviously shared that thought as he swooped down to claim Sean's mouth again. Their kiss was just as fevered as the last and when they separated again both were breathing hard, eyes on fire with the passion they were fanning in each other.

Without waiting for another word of banter Colin started to tear at the clasps of Sean's chain mail. "Too much clothing," he muttered, "definitely too much clothing."

Sean absolutely agreed. His hands freed now he worked on the ties of Colin's leather armor. The years both of them had spent as squires long ago now came in handy as they were both quite practiced at taking off armor.

Soon they had both lost most of their armor and clothing and Sean's gaze raked over Colin's body with appreciation. He was just as lean and trim as he had expected. Muscles moving under skin that was still smooth with youth but marred here and there by the scars any warrior accumulated in a life of battle.

He was acutely aware Colin's eyes on himself and wondered if how he could match such youthful vigor. But he needn't have worried. "Too old..." Colin muttered with contempt, "you look just perfect to me." Colin leaned down to kiss his throat, then bite his shoulder none to gently.

Sean growled hungrily. He grabbed Colin by the hair with one hand, then bucked up underneath him, twisting them around so he came to be on top. Colin didn't seem to mind at all, stretching beneath him like a lazy cat, then running both hands down Sean's back, fingernails raking skin.

"I want you to fuck me," he announced, clearing up that question with satisfying bluntness, "hard."

Sean groaned at the image that conjured in his mind and the painful hardness of his own cock, demanding attention.

"I'll be happy to oblige," he said, his hands already eagerly exploring the other knight's body. One hand found Colin's erection and wrapped around it to stroke him experimentally.

Colin reacted most satisfactory, moaning, his eyes going cloudy with pleasure. 

Sean continued pumping him, first hard and fast, then slowing down as he realized Colin was wound so tightly he would probably come just from this. There was no question in Sean's mind, that this was not an occasion for lengthy foreplay or tenderness. Colin's demand hadn't left much room for interpretation.

So he wet the fingers of his other hand with spittle, then pushed Colin's legs apart with his own so he could reach between them. Colin tensed for a moment when Sean ran a finger over his entrance but he relaxed quickly enough when Sean stroked his cock harder. With Colin thoroughly distracted Sean was able to insert a finger into the tight opening. Thinking about how this tight heat would feel wrapped around his own cock made Sean shudder with hunger.

Colin spread his legs wider for him and Sean didn't lose any time accepting this offer, using his fingers to loosen up Colin's ass. Soon he was able to push in deeper, brushing the gland that was hidden inside, making Colin writhe with pleasure and bite his own hand not to scream out.

By now, Sean was shaking with need. The view Colin was presenting him with was simply irresistible. The younger knight was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, gleaming like bronze in the low light that filtered in from outside. His cock was hot and hard in Sean's hand, his lips slightly swollen from kissing and biting them when Colin suppressed louder moans.

Deciding that the Irishman was ready, Sean withdrew his fingers and instead placed his raging hard cock against the opening to Colin's body. He had every intention to go slowly, to spare his partner pain, but when Colin's tightness enveloped his head, he lost control, plunging in all the way, causing a muffled groan of pain from Colin, as the other man bit down hard on his hand.

With pure strength of will Sean managed to hold still, his cock in the viselike grip of Colin's body, muscles contracting around him as if they were trying to make him come right that moment.

Colin was breathing hard, his eyes slowly opening, staring at Sean with a mixture of intense passion and fury at his own pain. Then he bucked hard against Sean, ignoring the pain, inviting him to move.

Sean did not wait for a second invitation. He withdrew slowly till only the head of his cock remained inside Colin, then thrust in hard, again making Colin moan in mixed pleasure and pain. Sean kept up the motion, slowly pulling out, plunging in fast, watching how the pain receded in Colin's face, how his body tensed and relaxed in response to Sean's use of him. It was intoxicating.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, Sean started to stroke Colin's cock again. He fucked him harder and faster now, his own body growing more and more rigid as heat coiled in his balls. It had been a damned long time since he had had anything this great.

Then every muscle in Colin's body tensed, his back arched, as he came violently, his cum spattering his chest and Sean's hand. His ass contracted hard around Sean's cock, pulling him over the edge as well, his cum spurting deep inside Colin, his body drowning in bliss.

With a satisfied groan, Sean collapsed on top of Colin.

They still remained like that, both enjoying the slowly receding pleasure of their orgasm, when suddenly the curtain to the bedchamber was yanked aside violently by a certain young British knight, carrying a drawn sword in his hand and noble courage in his eyes.

"Sir Sean! I heard screaming! Is everything...?" his brave announcement of timely help died on his lips as he realized what exactly he was looking at.

Sean managed to a weak wave of reassurance in his direction, but it wouldn't have been necessary, as the young knight blushed violently.

"I... ehrr... never mind." he stammered, walking backwards. He was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

Sean looked at Colin, who was still lying beneath him, sweaty and sticky and very satisfied. There was that trademark amused sparkle in his eyes and it spilled over as Colin started to laugh. It was infections and soon they were both lying on their backs, roaring with laughter. The expression on the young knight’s face had been priceless.

When they finally calmed down, Colin rolled onto his side to gaze at Sean fondly. "I hope we're going to repeat this some time?" he asked with more than a little demand in his voice.

"Absolutely." Sean said, drawing Colin down for a last kiss.

"Tavern?" he asked, when they separated.

"Absolutely."


End file.
